The 222nd hunger games (SYOT OPEN)
by Bethawee
Summary: The rebellion failed and katniss is dead but 147 years later they are still going on this is the 222nd hunger games and let the odds be forever in your favour
1. Chapter 2 (introduction and Tribute)list

Okay there are just a few thing I forgot to tell you could you please pm me if you want to sign up a tribute and also this is not a first come, first serve but if I like you character they will get in so make them interesting

"Last year was a complete disaster, I can't believe that happened, Will Grace was everyone's favourite and everyone wanted him to win. Instead Ben beagles won and then he goes and dies 3 hours after. That was the first year where we haven't got a victor and I'm making sure that it doesn't happen again" the head gamemaker, Matthew Boyd said.

"What are you doing speaking to yourself daddy" his 7 year old daughter, angel said.

Nothing sweetheart, just go back to bed I'll see you in the morning, he said as he kissed her on the forehead and she went back upstairs and went back to bed.

District 1 male - Iggy smudge, 17 by A random surprise

District 1 female - Scylla Bena , 18 by Jms2

District 2 male - Jupiter Odin, 18 by namelessghoul

District 2 female - Aura Hanson, 17 by hollowman96

District 3 male - luster Sargent, 18 by mysticalguardian06

District 3 female - Mariah pixie,15 by 79

District 4 male - Oceus Taton,16 by blueeyes94

District 4 female -Samantha Achoda,12 by namelessghoul

District 5 male - Rufus Cade, 15 by namelessghoul

District 5 female - Lynn Thundermen ,16 by sizzyforever8

District 6 male - morter sanders, 17 by jms2

District 6 female - Sabrina Wilcox,17 by ripple237

District 7 male - umber hod,18 by blueeyes94

District 7 female - kynya Ligs, 14 by A random surprise

District 8 male - Darren calico, 13 by ripple237

District 8 female - Robin fell,12 by blueeyes94

District 9 male - josh smith,17 by Cymria.2.0

District 9 female - Krysti "Krys" Lyra, 18 by annabeth-thetributethatlived

District 10 male - Owen knight,17 by Isteed

District 10 female - Abigail Fordson, 15 by MysticalGuardian06

District 11 male - Garza umena, 12 by mysticalguardian06

District 11 female - Annabelle Johnson, 14 by jms2

District 12 male -

District 12 female - peyton noble,13 by annabeth- thetributethatlived


	2. Chapter 3 (Sponsorship)

Ways of earning point

Submit character - 150

Submit bloodbath - 100

Your tribute kills- 50

Following the story - 75

Favouriting the story- 90

Short review- 40

Detailed review -70

Items

Crackers- 5 points

Dryed meet- 5 points

Trail mix- 10 points

1 loaf of bread -15 points

3 loafs of bread - 40 points

250ml bottle of water- 20 points

500ml bottle of water - 30 points

750ml bottle of water - 40 points

1 litre bottle of water - 50 points

5 apples - 20 points

Rope - 20 points

First aid kit- 75 points

Torch- 45 points

2 person tent - 80 points

4 person tent - 140 points

6 person tent - 120 points

8 person tent - 150 points

Fishing net - 35 points

Pack of 4 blankets- 200 points

Iodine - 30 points

Dagger - 100 points

Pack of 4 throwing knives - 120 points

A dozen throwing knives - 250 points

Sword - 600 points

Machete - 700 points

Sickle - 750 points

Spear - 450 points

Trident - 950 points

Wrip - 350 points

Bow and a dozen arrows - 900 points

Mace- 400 points

Scythe - 850 points

Axe - 600 points

Battleaxe - 1000 points

Sunscreen - 20 points

Heat rub - 30 points

Back massage kit - 45 points

Hair ties - 5 points


	3. Chapter 4 (District 1 reaping)

Skylla Bena's POV

I woke up this morning, bright and early. I am so excited it's reaping day and today I get to volunteer. I've been waiting since I was 15 to go into the hunger games but I got pregnant and had a daughter who my mum pretends is hers. I'm 18 now and it's my final year to volunteer so I defiantly am. Nothing can get in the way of my daughter Crystal having the best life I can give her. Even though she doesn't know I'm her mother does not mean I can't treat her like a princess.

"Skylla come down for breakfast, you have a big day ahead of you that you don't want to be late for" my mother shouted up the stars.

I ran down the stairs and made myself cereal and a glass of orange juice made her way upstairs to get ready.

I put on a black tube dress and some white flats. Then i turned her curlers on and curled her hair which is usually naturally curly and then I did my makeup.

I went downstairs and I walked with my mum, dad and Crystal to the reapings. I got my hand stamped then I got into the line of 18 year olds.

Districts 1's escort Pamela Boloney came walks on the stage and went up to microphone and she said "happy hunger games and let the odds be forever in your favour". She said down the microphone.

"Ladies first Ruby Gems". A 12 year old starts walking slowly shocked and before anybody else can I jump out and volunteer so I guess I am now in the hunger games. I walk up the steps and onto the stage and Pamela grabs my hand and bring me to the microphone and She asks me my name "my name is Skylla Bena" I said confidently.

"Now it's time for the boys" she says. She walks upto the boys bowl and picks out a piece of parker "Edwin Morgan" before she even has time to finish saying his name someone shouts I volunteer. Out from the 17 year old group out comes Iggy Smudge. Iggy is vile and he's horrible. He's tried groping me and loads of other girls multiple times. He is a complete pervert and I can't believe I have to have him as my district partner.

What do you think of this chapter?

Who do you like more?

What do I do to improve?

Bonus question - what British TV show has a character called Joy Mercer in it - worth 50 points.

( you get a bonus question each chapter)

i will update this story 2 or 3 times a week


	4. Chapter 5 ( district 2 reaping)

Okay just need to say this i am still missing a district 12 male so anything past the district 11 reapings won't be wrote without him until I have him so if somebody wants to enter him then that would then I would be more then happy to accept him and the person that does get 200 points.

JUPITER ODIN POV

Yes, it's reaping day and I finally get to volunteer. I've Been waiting for this day, since I was 10 years old but my family made me at least wait until I was 18 so I was prepared enough. They don't want me going into the games and there idiots for it. Of course I'm gonna win the hunger games and I'm going to make my name go down in hunger games history. They will see. They will see that I'm not just one of those fools who say there going to win the hunger games then die in the cornucopia. I'm in it to win it.

I go down for breakfast and grab an apple from the fruit ball and go back upstairs to go get changed for the reaping. I put on black slacks a white shirt and black shoes and a red tie. I comb threw my hair and hairspray it to make my naturally curly hair stick in place.

I go downstairs and tell my family to hurry up because I just can't wait to get to the reaping to volunteer. We then go to the reaping and I wait for it to hurry up. Finally our escort comes on the stage and announces all the stuff about the rebellions that was ages ago and I don't really care about so I don't really listen and then she goes to the girls bowl and pulls and a name and a fragile 14 year old comes to the front. Oh I would actally love to kill her but in seconds someone shouts I volunteer and I turn round to the 17 year old area to see a dark blond haired girl with tanned skin walking out so people could see her. I think her name is Aura. She slowly walks to the top of the stage and smiles towards us but you could tell she didn't want to be there.

After that she goes to the boys bowl and she picks out another child but this time he is a little bit chubby. Although I would love to watch him die this is my last year I can do this. I shout at the top of my voice to make sure everyone hears me I volunteer. I know I can do this I am Jupiter Odin I can do anything and everything and nobody can stop me.

What do you think of this chapter?

Who do you like the most?

What do I need to do to improve

Who sings these lyrics -

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me why

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower


End file.
